(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractor which is equipped with an emergency locking mechanism and an automatic locking mechanism - which once the rotation of a take-up spindle in the webbing-releasing direction is locked, continuously locks the take-up spindle unless this locking is released by a certain operation--and allows to change the automatic locking mechanism from a state ready to actuate to a state not ready to actuate and vice versa by suitably changing the wound state of the webbing on the take-up spindle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Retractors equipped solely with either emergency locking mechanisms or automatic locking mechanisms have conventionally been known. Even while webbings are worn, the former retractors permit a relatively greater degree of freedom to the wearers and the wearers do not feel too much pressures from the webbings. The release of webbings is prevented in the case of the latter retractors, and the wearers hence feel relatively large pressures from the webbings.
Baggage or an auxiliary child's seat (hereinafter called "baggage" collectively) is sometimes strapped on a conventional passenger seat by using its associated webbing. In the case of an automatic locking retractor, the release of the webbing is prevented when the baggage is strapped. Therefore, the baggage is firmly held on the seat. However, the release of the webbing is not prevented normally in the case of an emergency locking retractor. There is hence an imminent danger that the webbing is pulled out little by little from the retractor by vibrations and moderate braking and the strapping of the baggage becomes looser while the car is driven.
It is hence desired to develop a retractor having the merits of both emergency locking retractor and automatic locking retractor.